supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji woong and his friends vs. the false YouTube claimers
This transcript will help you about false claims about thing people made Transcript Nicole: "Ji woong and Toshio, age 18 and 16 years old were going to watch an episode were he and Toshio and their twin sisters discussed Digimon and Pokemon." clicks on the video until he sees a message that says "This video has been removed due to a copyright claim by Orla Kirochu Ji woong: "HOLY (bleep)! wait a minute, my mom doesn't have a YouTube account!" writes on a chalkboard "Neither does my mom..." Ji woong: "Ji min! Amaya! come here! someone impersonating our mom removed our episode where me, you, Toshio, and Amaya were discussing Digimon and Pokemon." Ji min: "OH MY GOD!" looks frightened and upset cut to: 2 sets of twins find out that the Toshio Saeki Tribute had been blocked by a false claim Ji min: ""WHAT IS WITH THE (bleep)ING FALSE CLAIMS, WE MADE THESE VIDEOS NOT THEM!" Ji woong: "That was for Josie's 17th birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!" is heard crying in the background Josie: "NOOO! MY BIRTHDAY VIDEO GOT REMOVED! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ji min: "Those (bleep)ing (bleep)s!" min clicks on the Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit only run Ji min: "(very, very long bleep)." Tariko: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT EPISODE 4 OF TARIKO POKEMON ADVENTURES!" runs towards Ji woong Tariko: "Ji woong, Toshio, Amaya, Ji min! the same thing happened! someone by the name of my mom's name removed my Azelf and Reshiram's Holiday video!" The Custody case Nicole: "The cast fought for the fate of their videos against the false claimers, who were 2 boys and 1 girl." Cut to: a courtroom Judge: "Next case." Woong and his friends are seen in a courtroom with the false DMCA claimers, Jack, Stacy, and Giovanni Judge: "What's wrong?" Stacy: "THE SHOW'S OURS! THEY STOLE IT!" Ji woong: "NO WE DIDN'T! WE MADE OUR OWN IDEAS, AND YOU DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR POKEMON! DIGIMON WAS AKIYOSHI HONGO'S CREATION AND POKEMON WAS SATOSHI TAJIRI''S CREATION!"'' John: "MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS IN THE VIDEO!" Josie: "Shut up! your hiss kid brother does not look like Toshio Saeki!!" John: "In fact! I own The Grudge and Ju-on!" Josie: "NO YOU DON'T YOU SELFISH SON OF A (bleep) WHO REMOVES VIDEOS THAT HAVE TOSHIO SAEKI IN IT!, TAKASHI SHIMIZU DOES OWN IT! YOU FALSE CLAIMER AND LIAR!!!!" Stacy: "If we win, The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show will no longer be on YouTube and you will all lose your accounts." Ji min: "If we win, your accounts are terminated, and for impersonating my brother and mother, use your own infomation." Tariko: "Yeah." Audience: "JI MIN! JI MIN! JI MIN! JI MIN! JI MIN! JI MIN!" Ji min: "That's me! Audience: "JI WOONG! JI WOONG! JI WOONG! JI WOONG! JI WOONG!" Ji woong: "That's me!" Judge: "OMG, it's them! It's Ji min and Ji Woong! OMG, I've seen your show on YouTube!" Tariko: "And the star's little sister! by the name of a Pokemon superfan! Tariko!" Judge: "And I saw your videos aswell Tariko, they were really funny!" Tariko: "First in Japanese, then in English, but I do add captions for the Japanese episodes." to: the Kirochu family sitting at the bench Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts